Winter Night
by ChaosDemon1129
Summary: Blake is cold and is unable to sleep. The cat faunus decides to take it in her own hands to fix it. Slight Bumblebee. Inspired by cover picture. One-shot.


Blake was cold and she absolutely _loathed_ it. It was past midnight, but she couldn't get to sleep thanks to the cursed temperature. She glanced at the other side of the room and glared at the slumbering Weiss who, curled up under her comforter and looking very warm, left the shivering cat faunus envious.

Blake turned her back to the heiress and faced the wall, sighing. She knew she couldn't blame her, but Weiss looked like she was flaunting her warmth, despite being fast asleep. Blake stared at the wall, the darkness doing nothing to prevent her tracing small patterns in the paint with her eyes. _One of the perks of being a faunus, I guess. Wish we could have amped up body heat to..._ She briefly thought, before another bout of shivering coursed throughout her body. She curled up and pulled her blanket up to her chin, but to no avail as the cold made its way under even the thick duvet.

_The winter sucks... Too cold... I wanna be warm... _Blake internally whined. _I wanna be Yang. _She's _never cold. _Her thoughts wandered to the blonde brawler, Yang's light snores emitting from above the cat faunus. The blonde's semblance kept her warm on the coldest nights, even in the black short shorts and orange tank top she always wore to bed no matter what season.

Blake sighed again and rolled onto her back, staring up at the bottom of Yang's bed. The cat-woman tossed and turned for a bit more, before giving up completely and standing up, keeping her blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

She opened the door to the hall and quietly slipped out, making sure to grab her scroll and a book from the darkened room. She walked down the hallway to the floor's communal kitchen and opened one of the cabinets, extracting a teapot, cups, and a packet of tea. She filled up the pot with water and placed it on one of the stove burners, twisting the knob to turn on the flames underneath it.

The room was bathed in a light blue glow by the flames as Blake slumped into a nearby chair, cracking open the book she brought with her.

_Katie silently dropped from the tree that she had situated herself in, unslinging her longbow from over her shoulder and slipping an arrow from her quiver, placing it on the taut string. She glanced out of the copse of trees that she was in and spotted a darkened castle and a pair of guards out on patrol about to walk near._

_Not wasting a moment, she flipped the cowl of the grey and green mottled cloak she wore over her head, her features obscured in shadows and the coloring of the woolen cloak blending in with the foliage around her. A second later, the patrol was upon her._

_"Cripes is it cold." One of the patrolmen muttered, both of his hands rubbing up an down his arms in an effort to get feeling back into them._

_"Ach! Quit with yuir whining Jack!" One of the others snapped. "It doesn't 'elp if yoo keep talkin' about it._

_Jack scowled at his companion. "Ah can't 'elp it Tavish! Ah'm sorry if Ah'm not some big, stoic, buffoon!"_

_"Oi! Hoo are yoo callin' a buffoon?" Tavish snappe-_

Blake was pulled out of the world of the book, head snapping up as she heard the sharp whistle of the tea kettle. She quickly got up from her chair and lifted the kettle from the stove burner, pouring the boiling water into her tea cup and placing the tea bag to soak in it. After waiting for a few minutes, she picked up the tea cup and sniffed lightly, inhaling the scents of Earl Grey, before taking a sip.

She sighed at the warmth that flooded her body, thankful that it had fought off the cold for now. She opened the book again and started to read where she had left off.

_"Oi! Hoo are yoo callin' a bufoon?" Tavish snapped, turning to angrily face his partner. Katie internally sighed, silently urging the bickering pair to move on so she could move further towards the dark castle that her target was residing in._

_"Ah'm callin' yoo one, mate! As tha' is exactly what yoo are!" Jack growled back, shoving Tavish back a few paces._

_"Oi! Tha' was uncalled for!" Tavish angrily cried out, stomping back the few feet that lay between them._

_"Uncalled for?! What was uncalled for was yoo snappin' at me when Ah was just makin' a simple observation aboot the weather!" Jack snarled. As the pair came closer to Katie's hiding spot, she could smell the sharp tang of booze that emanated from the two._

_"Pfft! I wouldn' make fun of ya if yoo had just kept yuir mouth shut!" The pair stared at each other, angry faces just inches away from the others. Before Katie could even try to move to a different spot to avoid the imminent fight, both men burst into tears and clutched at each other._

_"Ah'm sorry mate! Ah didn' mean to insult ya!" Jack was the first to blubber out as Katie watched, flabbergasted_

_"And Ah didn' mean to snap at yoo either! I love ya man!" They both embraced drunkenly and staggered away, allowing Katie to move from the copse of trees and away from the pair of drunken guardsmen._

Buncha idiots._ Katie thought, shaking her head. She ghosted her way across the lengthy lawn of the fort, using shrubs and rocks as cover, peering out from each one to make sure the coast was clear._

Blake went to take another sip of her Earl Grey, but was only met with air. She sighed and close the book again, dropping the tea kettle and her cup off in the sink. She made her way to the door and opened it once more, stepping into the hallway.

She shivered at the feel of the cold stone floors, the chill of the rock creeping through the soles of her feet and into the rest of her body. She wrapped her blanket tighter around her shoulders and glanced out a nearby window, the sight making her stop immediately in her tracks.

The ground was blanketed in snow, the white powder shining silver as the moon hit the ice crystals. The landscape took Blake's breath away, the blanket drooping a bit from her shoulders, forgotten. _Ruby and Weiss are gonna love this..._ Blake thought absently. _They love the snow._ She shivered once more and gave a light sneeze, gathering her covers around her. _Shoot. I hope I don't get a cold tomorrow. _She turned away from the window and started the short trek to her team's room.

Once reaching the door, she took out her scroll and passed it over the door's lock, the deadbolt opening with a click. She peered inside and looked around. All of her teammates were where she had left them and she gave a nod, satisfied that her departure hadn't woken them from their slumber. She entered the room and quietly closed the door behind her.

She shambled over to her bed, suddenly exhausted, and was about to get in before a dangling hand obscured her view. She jumped a bit, accidentally brushing the side of the hand with her hair. The hand pulled back into Yang's bed, a light snore telling Blake that its owner was still asleep. She let out a sigh of relief before looking closer at Yang.

She saw that the blonde brawler was barely using her blankets, only a sheet was used and that was tangled in her legs. One of her arms was laid down on the mattress while the other was just hanging loosely near Yang's chest. Blake felt another shiver course through her body and came to a decision. _I know what I must do._

She clambered up onto Yang's bed and nuzzled her way under the sleeping brawler's arm, taking care not to wake her. She relaxed once she was in a comfortable position and nuzzled into Yang a little bit, purring contentedly as the warmth that leaked from Yang made its way into the faunus' body. Yang's arm unconsciously pulled Blake a bit closer, a small drowsy smile making its way onto the brawler's lips. Blake nuzzled closer, shut her eyes, and finally fell into the welcomed arms of sleep.

"-ould we wake her?" A small voice asked, pulling Blake from her slumber. Blake immediately felt the warmth of her soft pillow and nuzzled further into it, a purr escaping her throat as she kept her eyes tightly shut.

"Aww~! Would you look at that! She's like a little kitten!" Another voice excitedly whispered, a rumble emanating from her pillow.

"Oh please." A third, more annoyed voice, scoffed.

"Come on Weiss! You have to admit, this is pretty cute." The first voice chirped.

"Well... I'd have to be heartless not to think that it is a _little_ endearing." Weiss grudgingly admitted. Blake decided that it was time to stop being lazy and getting up. She cracked open one of her eyes and blearily stared at her room.

_Whoa. Didn't realize my pillow was so orange. Why am I up higher than normal?_ She quietly asked herself. _Hmm..._ she turned back to her pillow, only find that a pair of lilac eyes staring at her.

"Hello~!" Yang sung, causing Blake to yelp and slip off the bed, hitting the ground with a thump. "Oh my Dust! Blake! Are you okay?" Yang quickly jumped off of her bed and made her way to the downed ninja.

"Whu? Yang? What happened? How the Dust did I get into your bed?" Blake asked getting up into a sitting position, rubbing her head from where she had hit it.

"I dunno. Woke up and, _Voila!_ You were there all snuggled up to my chest like a little kitten." Blake flushed dark crimson as the night's events came back to her. The cold, the tea, the book, the _cold_.

"W-wait! Hold on! I was just cold! I figured you wouldn't mind!" Stammered Blake, uncharacteristically flustered.

"Oh, just admit it Blakey! You just want some of this!" Yang gestured to herself, hips swaying suggestively, causing Blake to blush even darker.

"N-no! That wasn't it and don't call me that!" Blake yelled.

"Sure thing kitten!"

"Enough with that too!" Blake screamed again, accepting Ruby's offered hand and pulling herself up. "I was cold and couldn't get to sleep!"

"Well if that's the case, then next time, just ask! I'll be your personal heater."

"Yang. I think that's a bit too f-" Weiss' scolding was cut off as Blake accepted the offer, shaking Yang's hand.

Blake turned to Weiss and Ruby, both of which were both staring at her incredulously, completely missing the triumphet fist pump from Yang. "It snowed. Should be a decent amount done." Weiss and Ruby were at the window at the word 'snow'.

"Oooh! Weiss! Weiss! Look at all the snow! It's so pretty!" Ruby cooed, clutching at her partner's nightdress.

"I know! It's gonna be perfect to build snowmen! And we can have snow ba-" Weiss cut herself off, mortified at acting so immature. "U-uh. I mean, yes Ruby, it does look nice." She tried to suppress the excitement in her voice, but the gleam in her blue eyes said otherwise. Blake shook her head at their antics, watching as they raced to put on their snow clothes, and looked back at Yang, still perched on her bed.

"You coming? I'm not going out alone with these to children." Blake remarked, ignoring the protests shot at her by both. (I am _not _a child!, Hey! I drink _milk!_)

"Yeah yeah! Just let me get my clothes on." Yang jumped off of her bed and, before she could go and get her jacket and scarf, was engulfed in a hug by Blake.

"Thanks for understanding. You know I don't like the cold." She said into Yang's exposed collarbone, sending chills down the blonde's spine.

"Y-yeah. N-no problem." , blushing madly. Blake pulled away from the hug, leaving a shocked Yang. "S-she hugged me!" Yang was almost always the one who initiated the first contact between the two of them, having Blake start a hug was mind-blowing.

"Come on Yang! We have to be the first ones there!" Ruby called out, impatient at her slow big sis.

"Right!"

* * *

><p>Hey guys! ChaosDemon1129 here with a new story! I do not own RWBY in any way and the cover picture is not mine. The illustrator will be given proper credit when I figure out who drew it... Anyway! If this story gets enough positive feedback, I'll make another story about team RWBY playing around in the snow. See you guys next time and don't forget to Review, Favorite, not really Follow since its a one-shot, But do it anyway!<p> 


End file.
